Akatsuki and us
by TheSadFallingStar
Summary: What will happen when you mix 11 akatsuki together whith a happy-go-lucky girl a lazy kick-but boy two twin girls who constintly are fighting and a realy nice girl who is constintly poking people?
1. Chapter 1

**Shelby's POV**

" I can't believe you got us into this Shelby!" Sam yelled at me. " Sorry I didn't mean to. I slipped." I said. " it's ok." he said "but we won't be here much longer." I stated. "hey Shelby are you-" "-going to do that." Vanessa and Lo said finishing each others sentences. "of coarse she is" A.J. said " be quiet I need to concentrate." I said trying to burn through the ropes. As I was doing this I remembered how we got into this.

**Cliff hanger **

**I'll only say this once**

**Akatsuki is not mine.**

**Shelby, Sam, A.J., Vanessa, and Lauren/Lo MY O.C. AND MY FRENDS O.C.**


	2. flash back

-flash back-

**Shelby's POV **

We were all on the way to Konaha we had just completed our mission and were heading home for a rest.

" man that mission was super-duper easy. " a happy go lucky Kunoichi said as she happily bounced from branch to branch. " of coarse it was easy Shelby, we have a 5 person team." Sam said " and would you all slow down were not racing to Konaha." A.J. said and we slowed down. " ya but it's more fun if we, oops." I slipped off a tree branch but I f quickly used the passing bystander as a extra branch and sort of jumped off of there head. (bad idea) " sorry." I apologized for jumping on there head. Then the fun began. Apparently they were really mad and started throwing kunai at me. Sam noticed and attacked him.(another bad idea) and A.J. noticed something we didn't. "GUYS THAT'S AN AKATSUKI!" A.J. screamed.

" EEEEEEP" I yelled cause us + Akatsuki = NOT GOOD! "Oh come on it's only one we can take him."and as if luck would have it 2 more showed up. "Were doomed." I said " no were not" Sam shouted.

"**Earth stile: boulder pound."**

And Sam started to shot boulders at them, they dodged. "ok I'll try." I shouted

"**Fire stile: flaming blue flowe- Gaaa!" I yelled before one of them tackled me to the ground and sat on me to keep me there. " Little girl isn't going any where." the dude who sat on me said. *snap* I snapped my fingers and the guy's hair spontaneously combusted and was burning with blue fire. " Aaaaaaa sempia Tobi's on fire help." he yelled after he jumped off of me and stared to run around in a circle. "hahahahahaha, I like that girl, un. I think we should keep them, yeah." a female looking guy said. "NO WAY GIRLY!" Sam shouted, I laughed. " why you! KATSU!" and the entire field blew up and it was the biggest explosion I've ever seen. Then I lost all consciousness.**

**-flash back over-**


	3. escape

"Ok almost burnt through the ropes." I said while I burnt the ropes that bounded us to the chairs.*snap*

"Well it took you long enough. Now lets get out of this cell." Sam quickly took Lo's bobby pin and picked the lock.

"Which way?" A.J. whispered to Sam. He motioned left and we quickly followed our leader through the Akatsuki base. Then stopped and motioned us to hide in the shadows and console our presents.

"Come on tobi we need to go check up on the prisoners, un." We saw the two who attacked us before.

"Ok sempia race you there. 1.2.3...GO. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The one with the mask started to run of to the cell so that meant we had no time to waste before they noticed we escaped. Our leader motioned us to continue on.

"Hurry we only have a few minutes before they know we escaped." He made a sharp right turn and we could see the exit and we thought we were home free NOT! All the way from our cell about a good 50 feet away we heard:

"SENPIA THE PRISONERS ESCAPED THY ESCAPED, ITACHI, KONAN, ZETSU, HIDAN, KAKUZU, LEADER, KISAME, THE PRISONERS ESCAPED. WE NEED TO FIND THEM."

"Keep going were almost out and that's an order!" our leader yelled at us.

"TOBI SAYS HALT." The idiot with the mask yelled at us. I covered my ears for I knew, our someone will curse him out.

"TOBI YOU (*censored*) (*censored*), THAT IS THE MOST (*censored*) THING I EVER HEARD TO GET SOME (*censored*) PERSON TO STOP YOU(*censored*) (*censored*) (*censored*)." some ANGRY dude yelled at tobi which gave us the perfect get away. Well it would be if about 100 puppet hands didn't pin us to the ground.

"Back to square one I guess." I said because we would probably go to another cell and escape again.

"Not exactly." one of them said dude's eyes look like dart boards. We had no idea what we were in for.


End file.
